24 Deaths, 24 Days
by Miyako Tsubaki
Summary: (Using the basic concept of the Hunger Games) Rukia Mizuki is thrust into the so-called 'Soul Balance Games' as she volunteers for her older sister. Along with Ichigo, she is forced into a game of life and death. Will they survive? And why is President Aizen out to destroy them before the games even start? Ichiruki. Slight OOCness
1. Chapter 1

24 Deaths, 24 Days

**A/N: Okay, so I probably shouldn't start another fic while I still haven't finished my other one but I really wanted to try this out. Inspired by the Hunger Games, but I'm only using the basic concept of it. Everything else is pretty original. I say pretty because I don't know if anyone else has used this concept but anyway. This is more of an experimental chapter because I'm not sure on how well you readers will receive this... but if things go well then I'll definitely continue this... anyway...on with it!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Tite Kubo and Suzanne Collins. Aaaaand I don't own the cover photo, so credits to whoever owns it!**

**Warning: Slight OOCness and you never know when those little grammatical errors and misspellings come in.**

**'Gambatte'- It means 'good luck'... well I'm pretty sure it means that.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Those Sacred Words That Changed Her Life

_My name is Rukia. Rukia Mizuki. I'm 17 and I live in the Rukon District 12 with my nee-san, Hisana. Hisana-nee has been sickly for a while now. They say that she might not be able to live any longer. Our living condition in RD 12 is horrible, after all, we live in the district with the worst climate. So where are our parents? My parents were killed in the 'Soul Balance Games', also known as the 'Games of Hell'. The Soul Balance Games were designed, as it implies, to balance out the souls here in Soul Society and to warn the districts that 'this' is what would happen if you defied the Seireitei. But, to me, all it is, is a sick game for the Seireitei's enjoyment. 24 tributes are chosen each year, it doesn't matter if you don't have enough reiatsu to fight, if you're chosen, you're chosen. But, if you win, a glorious reward awaits you. A huge sum of money, a free luxurious lodge to live in, and medical care._

_Sounds simple? Are you stupid?! Oh wait, I didn't explain what you needed to do in order to win. In order to win, you must kill the other tributes, doesn't matter how, as long as they're all dead, the prize is yours. Sick isn't it? Not only that, but you have to live through all the harsh weather and deathly happenings that await you. Who would've thought that I would be chosen in this game of death? I, only a simple girl with a __**heart**__, unlike those killing machines in RD 1,2 and 4. Okay, so I do kill animals to eat, but atleast I still have the will to not kill a human being._

_It was an act on impulse. Hearing Hisana-nee's name, come out of Matsumoto-san's mouth, was terrifying. There was no way she could particpate in those wretched games. Not with her heart condition. Now, as I sit on the bullet train on the way to Seireitei, I look out the window and ponder, what my life would've been like if I hadn't died in the World Of Living._

* * *

-1 Month Ago-

A small squirrel with red fur sniffed the grass. The tip of a sword was aimed at it's soft body, ready to plunge into it's body.  
"RUKIA!" The tip plunged at the ground, close to the squirrel who had run off in fright. A short, raven-haired girl stuck her head out of the bushes and pulled the sword out of the ground. A red pineapple head came running towards her. Rukia looked up at the red head in anger.  
"Renji! I almost had that one!" Renji just grinned and ruffled her raven hair.  
"Hey, no need to get upset about it! I'll share what I caught with you!" Rukia considered the offer but shook her head.  
"No. It's okay, I can still catch another one." Renji ruffled her hair again. "And can you stop that?!"  
"No can do. You got your sick sister to feed. Plus, I can just use my zanpaktou." She sighed, but nodded.  
"If you're so sure. . ." She slid the sword back into it's sheath.

A siren blared throughout the forest. _It's time._ She thought as she was walking out of the forest with Renji. They both stopped at the sound of the irritating siren and turned to each other.  
"Looks like it's time, eh?" She looked down and nodded. "Hey! No need to worry! Our names have been in that sphere for 17 years and we've never been called out! I'm sure we'll get lucky again!" She glanced at his face, it was clear that he was trying to hold a strong facade. She smiled crookedly at him and took his hand. Which, of course took him by surprise.  
"Let's go then." They walked off towards the centre of the district.

* * *

Nervousness, pessimism, hate and gloom filled up the atmosphere of the district centre. In the middle, was a large stage with a banner that said: 'May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor!' in large colourful letters, it also had three chairs and two giant glass balls full of names. One for the girls and one for the boys. Despite the large crowd, Rukia looked around for her sister, worried that she might've collapsed during the walk to the district centre. When she spotted a raven head, bobbing up and down, she released her hold on Renji and ran towards her sister.  
"Hisana-nee!" She ran and pushed through the crowd to get to her sister. When she finally reached her sister, she pulled her in for a tight embrace, clutching the blue cloth of Hisana's old kimono.  
"Did you make it here okay?" Her voice was muffled as she nuzzled her head in Hisana's chest. She pulled away and looked up at Hisana's smiling face.  
"Yes, I did. Don't need to worry about me." Her soft and smooth voice brought a smile to Rukia's face. Rukia pulled her, gently closer towards the stage to get a better view at who would be so unfortunate to be chosen.

The mayor of RD 12, Yamamoto Genryuusai, came walking towards the microphone and began to read and talk about the history of Soul Society. The Dark Days, of when all 13 districts rebelled against Seireitei. 12 of them defeated and RD 13 obliterated into smithereens. As he speaks, Rukia looks around the crowd for Renji. As she saw that he had finally caught up with his family, she smiled. He noticed her staring at him and stared back. He mouthed something.  
"Ganbatte"  
She returned the gesture and glanced back at the stage as Mayor Yamamoto began to go through the list of the past RD 12 winners. So far, they had only 2 winners. Only one was still alive. Kisuke Urahara, a goofy middle-aged man wearing a black haori and a green and white striped hat, was fanning himself and waved to the crowd as his name was called. Yamamoto sat back down on the chairs and a woman with blond hair and gigantic breasts, came walking towards the lone microphone, her heels clacking as she walked. She was wearing a strapless red dress with a rose imprint on the side. She was Rangiku Matsumoto, the RD 12's escort fresh from Seiretei.  
"Hello, hello Rukon District 12! Now let's get this show on the road!" She walked over to the glass ball on the right. "Ladies first!" She reached into the clear ball and her hand disappeared in the many pieces of paper. She stopped rummaging through and pulled out a piece of folded paper. She unfolded it carefully, tension seeping out of her slow actions.  
"Hisana Mizuki."

Everything happened in a flash as Hisana, who was trembling, broke away from Rukia and walked towards the steps of the stage, people sending sympathetic looks and worried glances towards the feeble woman. Rukia stood, shocked, colour drained from her face and eyes wide. Realisation sunk in and Rukia glanced at her sister in fear and hopelessness. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was scared out of her mind and unsure of the consequences of what she was about to do, but she did it anyway. She shouted the sacred words that would change her life forever.  
"I-I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

* * *

**A/N: A short and brief chapter to start the journey! So how was it? Please leave your thoughts! Please review! And I realise this chapter is similar to the first chapter in the actual Hunger Games, but I promise that things will start to get different! Also, please tell me if you think this should be classified as a crossover with the Hunger Games. . . **

**Until next time. . . **


	2. Chapter 2

24 Deaths, 24 Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or the Hunger Games concept.**

**Warning: Slight OOCness...**

Chapter 2- Emotions, Training and Other Things

"I-I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I said it. Oh god. It's not that I would never volunteer for my sister, it's just that I was surprised that I had enough courage to do it. The whole crowd stared at me with wide eyes. Nobody, in the history of RD 12 had ever volunteered to enter the Soul Balance Games. Not until now.

As I passed my sister, our dirty kimonos brushed slightly. Before I could continue walking towards the stage however, a firm yet gentle hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Hisana-nee, but, she didn't seem to be crying like I thought she would be. Instead, she was angry. Angry at what, I will never know, but I can guess. She was angry that I, her little sister, was sacrificing myself for her sake. She hates things like that, I know. In fact, she was quite angry when she found out that I had been hunting for the sake of feeding us, but I managed to persuade her into letting me provide for us. In the end, she agreed but I could still see that worried glint in her eyes every time I went out to hunt.

I stared at her as she kept her grip on my shoulder. Plead and fear was clear in her expression, which I couldn't help but feel myself tear up at. But, I kept my composure, slowly peeling her hand of my shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Tears were falling down her cheeks as Renji took hold of her and pulled her away from me gently. A tear threatened to fall but I sucked it back up. I had to be brave. I walked up the stage and towards Rangiku Matsumoto, who smiled at me. Her smile seemed fake and was threatening to be turned into a look of pity and sadness. But nevetheless, I took her hand and shook it.  
"My my, a volunteer! Now tell me, what is your name?" Her voice seemed to be coated in total sugariness, but it also contained a tinge of regret. I gulped.  
"R-Rukia. Rukia Mizuki." She let go of my hand and continued to plaster on her fake smile.  
"You must be sisters with Hisana-san, am I correct?" I nodded. A little to stiffly I might add. "Well, Isn't that nice? Right, everyone?" The whole crowd was silent. I respected that. Our district might be the worst, but atleast we had feelings. Something unexpected happens as I begin to turn around and walk towards on of the three chairs to sit down. Everyone in the area placed their hand on their hearts and then pointed to the sky with their other hand. And with the little reiatsu they had, a tiny glow appeared on their pointed finger and was released into the sky. Soon, the sky was filled with tiny glows of blue reiatsu. It was a sign, a sign of admiration and farewell, especially to someone you loved. My eyes widened. I never knew that the people in RD 12 actually cared for me. Tears started to swell up in my eyes again. This time, I let them flow out. It was like I was letting all my worries and burden flow out and onto the ground. Then I made an important desicion. I would leave my heart here. Not as in actually die here, but I would let my heart and feelings, along with my tears, pour out into the open and stay in the place I live and care about.

* * *

I sat down, and stared at Matsumoto-san as she stated she was going to pick a boy next, and walked towards the other glass sphere. The atmosphere began to fill up with tension again as she reached down into the sphere and took out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and looked at the name. Then, she said the name. The name that I would be screaming over and over again in fear later in the arena.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki." The crowd made a pathway for the said man as he walked towards the stage. He had the most unusual hair colour, orange. His spiky fringe overshadowed his eyes as he walked towards Rangiku-san. As I saw his figure clearly, I remembered who he actually was. He was that kid everyone at school was scared of, because of his everlasting scowl on his face.

I never really talked to him. Maybe a few times, but not enough to know him. His dad was a doctor, a good one. I had taken Hisana to his father many times to check on her condition. But, for some reason, he was never there. Whenever I asked his father where he was, he just winked at me and said that I had nothing to worry about.

Matsumoto-san asked for any volunteers, but recieved none. I looked around, I knew he had two younger sisters. My eyes fell on his father who was covering Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki's mouths and holding them from running. The both of them were struggling to get out of their father's grasp. I could tell that they were trying to volunteer as well, which I regretted seeing. I looked back at Ichigo who was walking towards me- correction- the seat next to me. I could tell, that behind that scowl of his, was worry and -dare I say it- fear.  
"Now that concludes our ceremony!" Matsumoto-san looked back at us out of the corner of her eye and said, "May the odds be ever in your favor." She spun around and walked off the stage, with the Seireitei anthem blaring through the speakers. Two men, clad in white, took Ichigo and I inside the Justice Building that was behind the stage, Urahara-san following behind. We came to two doors and the men clad in white walked away. Urahara stood in front of us and began explaining what was about to happen. We were allowed privacy with the people who wanted to see us for only 5 minutes. I walked into the room on the right, while Ichigo went into the room on the left.

* * *

The room, as I had realised, was more of a bedroom with an attached bathroom. I gawked at the luxury. I spun around when I heard the door open behind me. It was Hisana-nee. I walked towards her and pulled her into a gentle embrace, worried that I would crush her. I felt her tears fall down my cheeck as she held on to me tightly.  
"R-Rukia. . . P-Please, don't die." My heart was breaking, seeing my sister in such grief hurt my feelings. I kept my composure and tried to act brave.  
"I-I won't. . . . . P-Promise."

Time flew by so fast, and those 5 minutes only seemed like 1, as we kept holding onto each other. One of the men clad in white, came and pulled Hisana-nee away. I watched as she walked away from me. _Will I ever see her again? What would happen if I did lose? _Thoughts like these were flying around inside my head. I was taken back to reality when the door opened to reveal Renji. Before I could say anything, he pulled me into a tight embrace.  
"R-Renji?"  
"You can do this. Don't-" He pulled away, took hold of my shoulders and stared into my eyes. "Don't you dare die on me."  
"B-But. . . I can't."  
"You know your way with the sword, Rukia. You know which berries are poisonous or not, and Kurosaki Ishiin-san taught you simple healing Kido techniques didn't he? You can win this." I stared right back into his eyes, they were full of hope and worry. I nodded.  
"C-Can you do me a favor?" He looked at me questioningly, but nodded. "C-Can you take care of Hisana-nee during the game? And, if I happen to d-die, can you promise to take care of her then? I know it's a burden, but that's all I ask." He nodded.  
"Of course. You can count on me!" I smiled. As long as Renji would be there to take care of HIsana-nee, I wouldn't have to worry about her.  
"Thank you. I guess this is goodbye?" He shook his head and grinned.  
"Nup, because we will see each other again." And that's was all he said to me, before he was taken away by one of the men clad in white.

* * *

I walked over to the bed and sat on it, contemplating on how exactly I was going to get through this. However, my thoughts were interrupted by Urahara-san's voice.  
"Mizuki-san? Mizuki-san, are you there?" I jumped up in shock. I looked around, confused.  
"U-Urahara-san? Where are you?"  
"Well, technically, I'm under you."  
"HUH!?"  
"I placed a communicating device onto your kimono when you weren't looking. Check under your right sleeve and you'll find it." I lifted up my right arm, and sure enough, there it was. A tiny dot, blinking red.  
"Okay... so how are you under me?"  
"There should be a trapdoor in the right corner of your room." I found the trapdoor as he had stated, and opened it. From the trapdoor, was a tall ladder, going downwards towards a sandy floor. I poked my head through, and found Urahara and ichigo, standing on the sandy floor. Urahara-san waved at me and Ichigo just scowled. I looked around, it was a barren and sandy landscape, with large rock formations here and there. Urahara-san motioned for me to walk down the ladder. Step by step, I walked down the cold steel ladder. Once I reached the last few steps, I grew tired of the repetitive motion and jumped down. I walked towards the two figures, who were conversing.  
"I'm here, Urahara-san." The both of them stopped talking and turned to me.  
"Alright, then I'll explain what is to happen now. I, along with Matsumoto-san, will help you train for the upcoming SBG! We only have two months until the SBG, and the last month is for the Opening Ceremony and festivities. So, to improve your chance of winning, we will spend this month training viqorously everyday! First off, do you two have any weapon you would like to use?" I immediately thought of the sword I used to hunt. It was left behind by my mother, before she died.  
"I have a sword I would like to use." Urahara-san looked at me, surprised. Well, it's not like you see a young girl with a sword everyday. I slipped my hand through the folds of my kimono and pulled out a sword, in it's sheath of course. It seemed just like a normal, shinigami sword but to me, it was special.  
"Excellent!" Urahara-san fanned himself. "What about you, Kurosaki-san?" Ichigo pulled out a very large sword. My eyes widened at the sight of it. It was unusually large and sharp-looking. I made a mental note to never get on his bad side. Urahara-san simply grinned.  
"Wonderful! Let me guess, by the sight of it, that you have gained shikai?" Ichigo nodded and smirked at my reaction. I gawked at him. I had never met anyone, apart from Renji, who had gained their zanpaktou in RD 12. "Do not worry, Mizuki-san! This training will surely help you gain shikai as well! Now to start your training. . . . ."

* * *

**A/N: Another short chapter! Okay so I guess I'm not so good at writing long ones in the first place. But anyway, please review!**

**Until next time...**


	3. And Here, The Story Finally Begins

24 Deaths, 24 Days

**A/N: Thank you to all the reviews and follows! Who's read the latest Bleach manga chapter? I have a feeling things are going to get even more badass.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. (Oh, what a surprise!)**

**Warning: Slight OOCness and it's a short chapter again.**

Chapter 3- And Here, The Story Finally _Begins_

- 1 Month After Vigorous Training and Planning -

The sound of the rain pounding onto the train echoed throughout the whole train, as it rushed towards Seireitei. Rukia sat on a chair beside a large arched window. She was wearing a tank top with jeans. She traced the trail of a raindrop with her finger as it fell down the window. Her train of thought was broken by the sound of her mentor/trainer.  
"Kuchiki-san, please come join us in the dining compartment for breakfast." She glanced over her shoulder at Urahara, who as always, had a mysterious aura around him. Sighing, she stood up from her chair and walked towards him.  
"Lead the way, Urahara-san." He inclined and walked off, towards the door to the dining compartment. Rukia closed the door to her room and followed him.

As she entered the compartment, a delicious aroma of eggs and toast wafted throughout the room. She closed the door behind her, and joined Matsumoto and Ichigo, who were eating their own plates of food.  
"I have to go to my room to get something. Excuse me." She watched Urahara walk out the door opposite to the one she came in, before walking towards the large table and sitting down across from Ichigo. She glanced at Ichigo. He was wearing the same thing as her, only it was a shirt with long sleeves. He noticed her eyes on him and scowled back at her.  
"You know, I'll never understand how you can still wear a sleeveless shirt in this kind of temperature." She ignored him, just like she had for the past month training. In the past month, she would only exchange a few words with him if it was necessary. She wanted to avoid contact with him as much as possible, so if she was forced to, she could kill him much easier than if she was freind with him. However, even though she was cold towards him, he always tried to make a conversation with her, which confused Rukia greatly.

She broke eye contact with him and stared down at her food. It was full of bacon, eggs and toast, and there was a mug of hot chocolate to accompany it. She picked up the utensils placed on the side and started to eat. Matsumoto suddenly stood up from her chair and began to speak.  
"We will arrive in Seireitei tomorrow. Now, it would be great if the both of you behave yourselves. Afterall, once you step out of the train, everything you do will be live for everyone to see." Rukia and Ichigo nodded. Rukia felt herself feel uneasy at the thought of being in front of so many people. But, she might as well put on an act so she could get sponsors. The door to Urahara's room burst open, startling the occupants of the dining compartment, except for Ichigo, who seemed to be used to that sort of thing happening.  
"I finally found it!" Matsumoto and Rukia looked at Urahara questioningly as he made his way towards Rukia. Ichigo was just eating his eggs like nothing unusual was happening.  
"So what did you find, Urahara-san?" Rukia asked, a little suspicious at the man's 'joy'. Urahara smiled and bent down, until he was eye level with Rukia. He pulled out her hand and placed a pin in her hand. She held up her hand for closer inspection. It was a butterfly. It had black wings with a strange circular violet pattern on it. The pin itself, was the butterfly with it's wings close together as if getting ready to fly. It was definitely a magnificent looking pin.  
"U-Urahara-san, why did you give me a pin of a Hell Butterfly?" He smiled mischeviously at her and stood up.  
"It's just something special. Think of it as a good luck charm." Ichigo leaned over to look at the pin and frowned.  
"Hey, how come I don't get one?" Urahara waved him of with his fan.  
"To be frank with you, you don't need one." Rukia raised an eyebrow. Sure, she had seen Ichigo's power, but she should atleast get _some _credit as well. She looked back down at the black pin in her hand and pinned it to her shirt. It stood out like a sore thumb, but for some reason, it gave Rukia a sort of reassurance.

* * *

- The Next Day. . . -

The train halted to a stop as it reached Seireitei station. Reporters, photographers and civilians were all huddled in front of the train, waiting for the 'guests'. Urahara jumped out, waving as reporters confronted him.  
"Urahara-san! What do you think the outcome will be this year?"  
"Urahara-san! Do you think the tributes from your district will win?"  
"Urahara-san! Please tell us what Kuchiki Rukia is like!" Urahara laughed nervously at all the questions. As Rukia, Ichigo and Matsumoto walked out, the whole crowd grew more restless and excited. The noise of the crowd was deafening, until. . .  
"EVERYONE, SHUT UP!" Everyone grew silent at the voice. Everyone knew who it belonged to and frankly, they didn't want to mess with her.

Urahara smiled as a dark skinned woman with cat-like eyes and purple hair walked towards them. The crowd immediately made a pathway for her, afraid something would happen if they did otherwise.  
"It's good to see you again, Yoruichi" The woman grinned at him and motioned for the group to follow her.  
"This way, I'll take you to the Gotei Entertainment Centre."

She lead the group to a limousine, where they all entered. The limousine drove through the city of Seireitei, Rukia stared at the advanced technology that was everywhere. Large screens on buildings, people walking their robodogs. . . everything was foreign to Rukia. All she ever had was a sword and Renji. _Renji. _She missed him and Hisana greatly. But, if she was going to win this damned thing, she would have to cast her feelings aside for a moment.

* * *

Finally, after an hour long trip, the limousine parked right in front of a large building. Rukia looked out of the window and gawked at the building. It was like any other one, except it had a more mysterious aura to it. On the roof top, was the Arena. Rukia felt chills go up her spine at the sight of it. There wasn't much you could see, being at the bottom, but she could tell, that it was something to be wary of. Yoruichi got out of the car, along with the driver and opened the door for the others to walk out of. Rukia felt like her uneasiness would disappear once she finally got some fresh air.

However, once she took a step out of the car, everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Ugh I know, "**_**Another short chapter?!" **_**But to be honest, short chapters are pretty much all I ever write. I don't know why and I don't know how, but I just can't seem to bring my self to write for long periods of time. Also, I'm not exactly in a 'writing' mood at the current time. I just can't get my 'creative juices' to come flowing back to me. Sorry.**

**Until next time. . .**


End file.
